Is there another way?
by moonrealm
Summary: After the rebellion failed the Capitol went back to the hunger games to keep the districts in line. Now tribute Kassy must face off against 23 others to go home. But when Tony, who looks like the weakest district 1 tribute ever befriends her will she learn that there is more to The Games than winning? T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi all, this is my first story so I'm still getting the hang of this. As it said in the summary the rebellion never happened, Katniss and Peeta died and the Hunger Games are ongoing. This story is based on the 117th Hunger Games. Well, enjoy and here goes some writing.**

**Oh and like and like an idiot I almost forgot the disclaimer:**_ I don't own The Hunger Games and never will. _

** -**  
**Moonrealm**

_District 1: Tony_

Tony was no career so every reaping he was worried about getting picked. Although being 17 he didn't have to worry much longer but he still did now. He worried too much for anyone to bear and his family always told him that they had plenty of money and that he didn't take tesserae so his name was only in the bowl 6 times. This would calm him down for a while until the day of the reaping when he would shakily walk to the square in his best clothes.

Unfortunately for everyone today was that day and Tony was even more worried about going than any other year. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, he just knew it.

When he woke that morning he was in panic and couldn't figure it out why. As he got out of bed he realized that it was the day of the Reaping and that he had to face the chance of him, his sister, or his friends getting picked to fight to the death in the arena.

He went into the bathroom to shower and couldn't remove the thought of his sister, Trina, getting stabbed, her long dark brown hair falling over her bloody face, or any of his friends getting called and panicking. The only thing that got him out of this mood was thinking about his one friend that wouldn't panic in the least, Joseph. Joseph always seemed to know what to do and had trained for the games most of his life, he was always ready to fight.

Like many others he was more than a little angry when volunteers were no longer accepted. They had been removed when the games became too "unfair". This had caused uproar in districts 1, 2, and 4 and had made Trina and Tony more nervous about getting picked and having no one volunteer for them. Forced to fight to the death against people they would barely know.

Tony started to feel tears of nervousness run down his face before he heard his grandmother calling him to come down to eat before they left, Tony's parents had died when he was 1 and Trina was 2 so they barely remembered them. "Coming, Grandma!" was all Tony said before he pulled a nice red shirt and some black pants on before he ran down the stairs.

When Tony came down Trina and his grandmother were already halfway through eating and so as not to disturb them he grabbed a plate and slid into a seat silently. As they ate in silence they heard a horn sound and stood abruptly, and headed to the square.

And as he was walking slowly to the square his best friend came up behind him, "Hey Tony." was all the tall red-haired teen, Joseph, said as they continued walking. Tony had known him almost all of his life, and although his older sister hated him, Tony was glad he was his best friend.

As they walked along they didn't say a word because they could sense that the other was nervous about something, more so than on usual on reaping days. The only word they said to each other was goodbye as they walked into their separate pens, since Joseph was 18.

"Good morning, good morning!" said a man that was up on stage, he had Capitol fashion on and his skin was tinted red. "I wish you all a happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" he continued in his squeaky accent as he blew a kiss and winked at the crowd. He then sat down for the mayor to read the Treaty of Treason which bored Tony out of his skull. As it was being read he saw Joseph glance over at him with a worried look in his blue eyes, something bad was going to happen was what his look said and Tony started to move toward the pen Joseph was in but when he started to move the Treaty ended and he was asked to stay put.

He did but he was frightened, and he shook as the representative went over the the girls bowl. The man gave another grin and stuck his hand in the orb, pulling out a name from the very bottom. He took his time opening it and said, "Naomi Tosk!" in a loud voice. After this was done a small girl came out of the 14 year old section. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was terrified but tried to keep a stern face as she climbed the stairs and stood next to the representative.

The rep just winked at her and went to the boys' bowl. He unceremoniously pulled this one out and flicked it open saying, "Tony Zarna!" He waited for a moment and said, "Are you out there Mr. Zarna? Come on, we won't bite!"

Tony then realized what the man had said as someone shook him. He got up and utterly failed at looking brave, there was a look of horror on his face as he stepped onto the stage and prayed, _Don't let me die. Please don't let me die._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for reading chapter 1 (And hopefully reviewing). I also hope it was long enough cause I don't know how long this one it gonna be. In this chapter you'll finally meet the main character, Kassy. WARNING: She is crazy so if you have a problem with murderous 16 year olds then please stop reading now.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Hunger Games and never will.**_

**The one and only –**

**Moonrealm**

_District 3: Kassy_

Kassy looked around, taking in an outside that she hadn't seen in a decade. It seemed the same as last time she saw it but it was different, somehow. She then realized why, today is the Reaping. Nobody wants to go outside, but her. She doesn't care about looking nice or getting picked because her name was only in the bowl once. And the only reason for that was because the Capitol doesn't want a crazy 16 year-old in their games. Who would anyway?

She had been in an asylum ever since she was 6 because of the fact that she had severe schizophrenia. She didn't even know why they let her out. She had killed her mother and hunted her abandoning father. He had left when he found that Kassy's mother was pregnant. That man had even been a Peacekeeper but when he ran he left the force for good. _Making it all the easier for me to kill him too_, thought the dark side that resided in her brain.

Kassy called the deadly side of her brain Natalie. And whenever she took over Kassy felt lost, like her body didn't belong to her. Natalie scared her; she had been the one to kill her mother by stabbing her through the chest, putting Kassy back in control to see her mother die. Kassy had run to her and tried to help her but her mother pushed her away and called her a monster. Kassy remembered her exact last words, "You are no child of mine. You are a monster and nothing will cleanse you of your evil."

Kassy then realized that there were lines of tears pouring off her face and into the dirt. She wiped them off and looked around, luckily nobody had seen her. She then headed off to the Square because the Reaping was starting in less than an hour.

When she got there none of the other candidates had arrived so she just walked up to the table and had the woman prick her finger. Before the lady did so she smiled but when she saw the warning listed under her scan she started to look nervous and just said shakily, "G-go ahead d-dear, the third pen from the fr-front on the l-left." Kassy just nodded and walked over to the area and stood in the direct middle, waiting.

She didn't have to do so very long and in about 5 minutes the pens started to fill up with kids like her. Except, they weren't like her, they were pleading that they wouldn't have to go while she didn't care. If she went, she went; besides there was almost no chance that she would be picked since she took no tesserea and they didn't want her to go in so they only put her name in once. So what was there to worry about?

Kassy was thinking this as the mayor read the treaty but perked up and listened when the representative came on stage. The woman had almost snow white skin, silver-blue hair, and robotic eyes so that she fit in with District 3's industry, Technology.

The woman, who announced herself as Sky Starlit, said the usual reaping greeting and went over to the girls bowl and plucked one off the top of the pile. She then opened it dramatically and said, "Kassiana Presk!" Kassy looked up, startled, They had called her name. She then stood up slowly, with fear in her eyes and walked into the aisle.

That was when Natalie took over and the fearful girl put on a satisfied smirk and walked onto the stage. She waved at the crowd, a stern look of determination on her face, and then said, "It's an honor to be chosen for the games," into the rep's microphone.

The representative smiled back at her and said, "I'm glad you think so my dear, but we still have to see who your team mate will be." As she was talking she had stepped over to the boys' side and plucked the first paper she saw out of the bowl. Flicking it open she said, "Our male tribute this year is Nikola Krisk! Come on up Nik!"

A boy stepped out of the 15 year-old pen and shakily climbed the stairs, the caramel skin on his face was turning pale and his green eyes were wide. She looked him over for a moment and, back into the Kassy mindset, thought he looked more like he was from District 4 and that he was a little out of place here.

Sky smiled and said, "Here are your district three tributes! Happy Hunger games!" As Sky was speaking Kassy looked over at Nikola and saw the look on his face. The look of a boy that was facing a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__Hunger Games is only mine in my dreams, *sigh*.  
_  
**AN: Okay! Chapter a day apparently. I love school freetime! X3 I hope you like Kassy as much as my test subjects. My friends are addicted to this fanfic and it's a first try. Yayz! Well enjoy Tony's freakout... I HAVE SAID TOO MUCH!**  
**-**  
**Sincerely,**  
**The wonderful Moonrealm of fanfic's crazy AN.**

_Tony's Farewells_

After the Reaping Tony climbed onto the train on wobbly legs. Naomi, a 14 year-old, was handling this better than him. Although only one person came to see her at the justice hall, he had been firm and told Naomi to try her best before he abruptly left her alone to wait for Tony's family to leave.

Tony remembered the meeting clearly and was recalling it as he walked into the luxurious train car.

_ He had been dragged into the justice building because he didn't understand what was happening. His feet wouldn't work no matter how hard he tried. Once he had gotten inside Grandma and Trina had come in. Grandma was sobbing and telling him to work hard and be brave while he was in the arena, and Trina just stood in a corner, in shock. She just told him not to be an idiot and went away with Grandma._

_ After this Tony had stood up, thinking there was nobody else coming to see him when Joseph walked through the door. Tony cold tell that he was close to crying and so that he wouldn't have to see that Tony told him that he would do everything in his power to win, that he would come back and everything could be the same._

_As Tony had said this Joseph's head was down and when he looked up there was a tear on his cheek, "It should have been me, Tony. I took tesserae so that it was more likely I'd get picked," he choked on a sob before he continued, "If I could volunteer for you I would have. You are my best friend, Tony. No, more than that, you are my brother. I can't see you die. I want you to promise me to try your hardest to come back." He then looked Tony straight in the face as if daring him to say no._

_ Tony looked at his feet and then looked back up saying, "Joseph, I don't know if this will make a difference but I promise," He then paused for breath, "I p-promise to try." That was when the Peacekeeper had come and escorted Joseph out into the rainy weather that was pouring down._

_Naomi's Farewell_

When Naomi stepped on the train she ran straight to her room and cried. She hated showing others her emotions, it made her feel weak. Just as talking to her brother had made her feel. Thinking back she remembered how firm he had been to her.

_Naomi had been startled when her name was called but it was no big surprise. She took tesserae every year so that she and her brother could get by. Naomi's parents had died when she was 11 and she and Will had struggled to survive since. It was a hard life but William Tosk worked at the factory the whole day every day so that they didn't just rely on tesserae. _

_ But, after the initial shock Naomi had felt a spark of hope, she had practiced with swords since she was little and she was very fast so she had a chance to win and come back with riches that could improve her lifestyle tenfold. She had thought about that until the boy, Tony, was called._

_ He was… different for a District 1 tribute. He was nervous and on the verge of tears when a normal District 1 tribute would be beaming, happy to prove their worth in the games. Although, as she was observing him she realized something, she was different too. She showed no emotion on her face when she got over the shock of getting picked, nor did she show it when she stepped into the long halls of the justice building. She had stood there, searching for William in the endless sea of 18 year-olds._

_ Before they had stepped inside she motioned to him and he started to go toward the building with the other tribute's, Tony's, family._

_ Once inside she was ushered to a small room with a blue plush sofa against one wall and bright decor on all the others. There were no windows because the room was encased in the surrounding building, she had assumed so that nobody attempted suicide before the games._

_ Though, as she was scanning the room Will walked in. She ran to him but he had stepped back from her and said, "No, you must act grown now. They can't know your fear," he turned away from her then and she said, "But, I-I need you! You have to say something," then as he didn't move she said more desperately, "Don't you?"_

_ That was when Will turned around. She had gasped when she saw that there were tears in his eyes. Will never cried, not even when they're parents had been killed in the accident. He then wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his best shirt and said, "No, I don't HAVE to," he paused as she felt tears welling up in her eyes and finished, "But, I will. I know that you can win, don't let anyone bring you down. Try hard, for the both of us."_

_ He had then walked out and Naomi was left alone to face the Games with a boy who didn't seem able to do anything._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know, I know, short chapters making it take longer to get to the games. I'm sorry, K? This one will cover Nikola's farewell and District 3's train ride at least so hopefully longer. I know no Tony FreakOut till probly next chapter. I have been been writing other fanfiction so I didn't update for a couple of days.**

***Disclaimer:** _Still don't own Hunger Games_.

**Moonrealm**

_Nikola's Farewells_

Nikola stared at the girl in front of him. Everyone knew what had happened to her mother. It didn't matter that the peacekeepers had said it had been from broken machinery. She had killed her own mother and now Nikola was stuck with being her partner. He had to work with her. A murderer with two people inside of her was what his mother called her, his mother that had come and seen him alive for what would probably be the last time.

_Nik had tensed when the girl, Kassiana, had been called. She was a criminal and he or his friends had the chance of going into the arena with her. His fretting had been proven correct when he heard his name called out by that woman, Sky. He had walked up slowly and heard his mother cry out from the crowd. She was calling his name and he couldn't run to her, he couldn't tell her it would be alright. He could just stare at the girl standing next to him._

_ When he had stepped into the justice building he was pushed into a room that had a tattered couch and some chairs arranged in a circle. The door was closed behind him and he was forced to wait for a few minutes until his mother, father, and sister walked in. "My son!" his mother had cried, "This never would have happened if the Capitol had not relocated us. They just had to move us here!" Nik then looked at his mother and said, "But, mama, I never would have fit in there, I'm meant to live here." "Oh, my son, you are right. I know it, but we wouldn't have had to deal with this in District 4," his mother said as she pulled him next to her on the couch, "You can win, you know. We all know it," she said before the peacekeepers pulled his mother and sister out, leaving him alone with his father._

_ "You know boy," his father said in a gravelly voice, "you're mother is right. Win this Nik. Work with that girl and kill her while she sleeps when there are only a few tributes left. Don't make alliances with any other than her. Do as I say boy." He then gave Nik a light hug and walked out, leaving him alone._

After Nik had remembered his family Sky had pulled him aboard fully and escorted them into a luxurious train car.

_District 3's train ride_

Sky sat down in a luxurious chair and beckoned for Kassy and Nik to do the same. As they did so a girl of about 14 and a man in his 30s walked in, Janey Fex and Patrick Gret. They were the most recent district 3 winners. Janey had won two years ago by hiding the whole game and waiting for the others to kill each other or die off and Patrick had won at 17, fifteen years ago by stabbing everyone in the chest while they slept.

Kassy didn't see how Janey could help them and neither did Nik but Patrick might be of assistance, he did know how to kill. They both thought about this as Janey silently sat and Patrick plopped down. Sky laughed nervously and then said, "Well, it's a pleasure to see you two again. I missed your, ah, heated, discussions while I was away." Patrick laughed back at her and said, "So you don't like arguments?" Sky looked back at him and said, "No, I just think it would be better if you could be civilized!" Janey then piped up, "And you think that the Capitol is civilized? They pit children against one another! My brother died in those games!" For such a small girl she had a surprisingly loud voice and made Patrick flinch before he started yelling again.

To stay out of this Kassy slunk down the hall with Nik on her heels and they found their rooms. They snuck into their private rooms before Sky noticed they were gone and listened to the noise coming from the lounge, it sounded as if there was glass being thrown now so, to keep Natalie down Kassy ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast, snatching a pretty green sundress from the closet before she stepped into the loud waterfall.

Nik flinched every time he heard something shatter. He had counted 15 crashes already and hoped that nobody was hurt. He assumed not because in about half an hour the crashes were over and someone was walking toward his room. He then heard a knock and a gruff voice, Patrick's, was telling him to come out for dinner and that they were sorry for fighting.

Nik opened the door a crack and saw a large gash running down the man's face. He winced and then followed Patrick down the hall. Nik glanced at the room across from his and asked, "What about her?" Patrick grunted and said, "Janey's gonna get 'er." Nik looked at him again and said, "Oh, ok then." And then he ran down the hall after Patrick.

Kassy sighed in relief, they were done fighting. She didn't have to worry about going all Natalie. She looked across the room at her reflection. Her straight orange hair was in her eyes and the dress sitting on her extremely pale skin matched her eyes perfectly. She sighed; she hadn't been outside in five years, which was how long a session in the rehab center was. At 6 she had been admitted for the first time and at 11 she killed her mother and was re-admitted.

There was suddenly a knock on her door and she jumped up. Opening it she saw Janey looking at her with wide eyes, "Time for dinner Kassiana," she said. Kassy smiled and said, "Call me Kassy." The girl nodded and escorted Kassy down the hall.

In the dining car Patrick was putting bandages on his face and Sky was eating neatly. Janey pulled out a chair for Kassy and then slipped into one across from it. Kassy thanked her and started slowly eating her salad, unlike Nik who was wolfing down his meal. Sky then spoke, "Well then, I apologize for earlier. It won't happen again." Nik nodded and so Patrick spoke up, "Do you two want to be trained together or separately?" Kassy looked at Nik and said, "Separate" as he said, "Together" Janey furrowed her brow, "Hmm, I think that together would probably be best," she said as she examined them. Kassy gave in and said, "Fine, but stay out of my way, please." They all nodded and continued eating.

After the meal was over Sky said that they had to watch the Reaping recaps and had them follow her into the main car.

_District 1's Train Ride_

When Tony and Naomi had stepped onto the train the Representative pulled them into a car that was luxurious like all things in the Capitol. He sat down on a plush couch and motioned for them to sit in the chairs across from him. As they did a man and a woman walked in. Naomi and Tony instantly recognized the brother and sister, Shine and Sparkle Yond; they had won within a year of each other, Sparkle winning her crown just before volunteers were banned. Sparkle was 24 and Shine was 26, making them 17 and 19 when volunteering was banned.

Sparkle plopped down on one side of the representative, Scorpio Red, who tried to subtly put his arm around her before she slapped it away and scooted to the other end of the couch. Shine sat down in the last chair and glared at Scorpio.

When the staring match was over Sparkle said, "So you're what we have to work with," she rolled her eyes and popped her gum, "A girl with no emotion that we had to drag out of her room and a boy that was so nervous he couldn't move off the stage. Great…" Shine flashed them a smile and said, "That's okay, we can make him feel braver and I'm sure we can get a smile out of her." He then winked at Naomi and when she didn't react he frowned.

Sparkle sighed again and said, with more than a little attitude, "Sooo, you're gonna train separate alright?" she glanced at them and continued, "Good." Scorpio then stood up and clapped his hands delightedly, "I'm so glad we all get along!" he flashed a glare at Shine before continuing, "Well, I do believe that dinner is in half an hour so why don't we all go to our rooms and wash up." He then walked off down the hall with a smile on his face before they heard a door slam and a overdramatic sigh. Naomi then stood and motioned for Tony to follow. He did and they both went into their rooms.

In his room Tony stripped off his dusty Reaping clothes and pulled on a fresh gold shirt and a pair of khakis. He then sat on the bed and took out his token, a handkerchief that had his name on it. He held it close, remembering the day he got it.

_A twelve year-old Tony sat on his front lawn, playing with an old set of toy soldiers, when his grandmother called from the house, "Time to ready for the Reaping!" Tony had then stood and stepped into the house. His grandma told him that there were clothes laid out on his bed and so he went up stairs. Laid out on his bed was a white shirt and black pants with a handkerchief laying next to them. The note that was folded in the cloth square said, _To bring my grandson luck.

Since then Tony had kept it. He had taken it to every Reaping and until the one earlier that day it had brought him luck. He just hoped it worked in the games too as he went out of his room and walked down the hall to dinner.

While Tony was having a memory Naomi was in her room composing herself. She had let her tears flow for a while before she stood and pulled out an outfit. It was a pale yellow tank-top and a black skirt that went down to about an inch from her knees. Once she was in fresh clothes she walked down the hall with a firm face and arrived as the first to dinner.

When everyone had assembled in the dining car the food was brought out. Pastel colored cakes and rich meats that Naomi and Tony hadn't even heard of were on the table and Tony dug in. Being a bit more in control of her behavior Naomi ate neatly and never dropped a single bite of food, enjoying it all silently. When they had all finished Scorpio stood up and tossed a napkin at Tony before saying, "After Tony has cleaned himself us will you all join me in watching the recaps of the games." He then walked out of the room, his red cape swirling behind him.

When Tony was decently clean he followed Naomi out and plopped down on the floor in front of the giant television screen.

**AN Break: This is not the end. I know that this chapter is really long compared to the others but I didn't want to spend that much time on stuff out of the games so I started writing longer chapters. D1 is district 1 ect… All of the tributes are people I know with different names.**

**AN Break fin~**

_Reapings all over Panem_

"This is a recap of today's Reapings from all Twelve Districts," said the announcer before the film cut.

**D1 Recap:**

Kassy and Nik watched closely as Tony and Naomi were called. There was something pulling them towards them, like a lost connection being reformed.

On the D1 train Tony hid his head in his hands when he saw how stupid he had acted and Scorpio was muttering about how stupid he looked from that angle when their reaping was on.

**D2 Recap:**

In district 2 a girl with wavy gold hair and a boy with dark skin and hair were called. The girl looked easy to take out but the boy looked like he would put up a fight. Their names were Melody and Jeremiah.

**D3 Recap:**

Tony and Naomi felt the same thing Kassy and Nik had felt when they saw the others and they both looked at each other as if to see if the other felt the same.

Kassy and Nik were both frightened by how Kassy had walked up on stage and Sky just smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

**D4 Recap:**

In District 4 a taller boy with dark colored skin and a girl with darker skin and black hair were called up. Their names were Dex and Zena.

**D5 Recap:**

The District 5 tributes were a tall skinny boy with long blond-brown hair named Jed and a average height girl with pale skin and the same colored hair, just frizzier, whose name was Madeline.

**D6 Recap:**

District 6's tributes were a girl and a boy, obviously brother and sister with medium colored skin and black-brown hair. The skinnier girl's name was Jill and the heavier boy's name was Caden.

**D7 Recap:**

The girl from District 7 was tanned, but obviously pale underneath it, and had red-brown hair while the boy had medium-dark skin and brown eyes. The girl was Elena and the boy was Randall.

**D8 Recap:**

In District 8 the boy was taller with light brown skin, his name was Darrin. The girl was tall and had pale skin and light brown hair, her name was Willa.

**D9 Recap:**

The girl from District 9 was taller had dark brown hair and pale skin, her name was Meriden, and the boy was tall and thin with brown hair, his name was Paxton.

**D10 Recap:**

The girl, Kristie, from District 10 was pale and had long brown hair and the boy, Christopher, was a bit heavy and had blond hair and pale skin.

**D11 Recap:**

Kenneth, the boy from District 11 had medium brown skin and black hair while Enya, the girl, was short and had wavy black hair and the same color skin.

**D12 Recap:**

When District 12 was shown the girl had long brown hair and pale skin but didn't answer when her name was called. It was then that the Peacekeepers realized that she was deaf and patiently escorted her to the stage. The boy from the district was painfully thin, very tall, and dark skinned. Their names were Mel and Aron.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OK! Somehow my Dragonriders of Pern fafic is more popular than this, meh. I think I'll live on anyway, but will Kassy and her friends? This might be the last chapter for a little while, sorry!**

***Disclaimer: **_I still don't own Hunger Games or anything nearly as successful._

**Moonrealm**

_The Tributes Arrive_

After watching the Reaping recaps all of the tributes had been told to get some rest because they would be in the Capitol in a few hours for District 1 and in the morning for District 3. The tributes had complied but found it hard to sleep when they were thinking about anything from which tributes would be easy to take out to what their stylists would put them in for the parade.

When they finally did fall asleep there were knocks on their doors and people telling them that they had to get up because they were in the Capitol and they're stylists were waiting for them.

The tributes then all reluctantly got up and went into the remake center to be prepared for the opening ceremonies.

_Tony in the Remake Center_

When Tony had stepped into the white building he was pulled into a walkway by a woman, well a girl really, with spiky purple hair. She was tall and pulled him along at a fast pace before stopping and finally speaking.

"I am Amethyst," she said as she fingered a spike of her hair, "I assume you are Tony?" When he nodded she continued, "Good, I was afraid of grabbing the wrong tribute," she smiled weakly at him, "I am also your stylist."

He started to speak but she put a finger on her lips, "I know that my team is supposed to work on you first but I like knowing what I have to deal with. I'm new to working on the games." she then smiled again but showed her teeth. Tony jumped back when she did this, her teeth were bone white and her canines were pointed.

When she saw him do so her smile faded to a frown and she grabbed his arm. "I didn't mean to scare you," she said as she stared at him with her silver eyes that weren't as cold as one would think from afar.

He nodded and said, "What do you need to know about me?"

Amethyst noticed that she was holding his arm and her hand fell to her side before she said, "Hmmm, I think I should know how you want to portray yourself. Do you want to appear brave or friendly? How do you want to be known throughout the whole of Panem?"

Tony, who was looking at his hands, thought about the people he had left behind. His emotional grandmother, his sister that tried to act tough when she wasn't, and Joseph who was tough and had told him to try his hardest, to be brave. When he had finally looked back up he didn't have a scared or anxious look on his face. He had the face that he wanted; he was brave, ready to face whatever the Capitol had in store for him.

And when Amethyst had studied him for a while she got the message, she knew precisely what he wanted so she pulled out a sketchpad and started drawing all of her ideas.

Once she had been drawing for a while Tony stood up and said, "Can I go now? I think I still need to get ready."

Amethyst looked up and replied, "Of course! I meant to call them down ages ago." She pulled out a whistle and blew it. Before long there was a knock on the door and a snarky comment.

She then laughed and pulled him out of the room and threw him at a short woman with two men flanking her. "You're comment is hilarious. Get to work. I know _exactly_ what his costume will be," was all she said before she walked off, the many buckles on her boots and jacket clicking together.

After she had left the short woman started fretting over the dust in his hair as they walked down the hall and into a larger room with all sorts of styling supplies scattered around it. Once Tony had stepped inside he was put in a chair and the styling team introduced themselves.

The shorter woman with the black hair introduced herself as Dalia and said that she was pleased to have a rather handsome young man to work on but that she didn't like that she wasn't a full out stylist, seeing as Amethyst was only 19 years old and she was, well, older than that. The two men introduced themselves as Sipho and Tobin. Sipho being the darker skinned man and taller of the two, standing at least six and a half feet tall, while Tobin was light-skinned with a tan, he stood only a little over six feet.

It took about two hours to finish working on Tony. They didn't do much but clean him up and put some temporary tattoos on his arms, neck, and face. Some were just patches that looked like blood and some were symbols that they told him were put on warriors of old. Tobin had also put red streaks in his black hair which Sipho said were for the costume. This made Tony wonder as they finished and said that Amethyst was on her way and that his outfit was completely brilliant.

Though his fantasies were cut short when Amethyst walked into the room, fresh black eyeliner and lipstick on her delicate face, she was carrying a black clothing bag. She spotted him and looked shocked for a moment before she put on a smile and brought over the bag.

"Hello Tony. I am pleased to present your outfit for the unveiling of the tributes for the 117th Hunger Games!" she was imitating a Capitol accent which Tony finally realized she lacked. He was then about to ask where she was from but she had uncovered the outfit and he was at a loss for words.

For a District 1 outfit is was very different. I was not made to be luxurious, maybe it was meant to have once been a lavish creation, once, but not now. The pants were made of black leather and the shirt was a simple red T-shirt with black mesh underneath it that showed at the tears made to look like claw marks that came over the left shoulder and stopped at his belly-button. But Tony's favorite part of the outfit was the leather jacket.

It was long and went down to just past his knees. The sleeves were cut to the shoulders in a ragged line and the shoulders and middle of the front of the jacket were colored a dark red. The final parts of the jacket were the buckles; they were silver and looked slightly beaten for effect. When he was in the rest of the costume he took the jacket from her with shaking hands and pulled it on and went to buckle it before she stopped him and said that it was better the way it was.

That was when the gong sounded and they were called to go to the chariots. Tony sighed; _There was no going back now. He had to show them he was as strong as h._

_Naomi in the Remake Center_

When Naomi had stepped into the Remake Center she looked for Tony, well, searched for his hand to hold, but all she saw was a flash of purple and yellow disappear down a hall to her right. She then pulled her hand back in and followed the Peacekeepers in front of her. They were so _tall_ and she was so short. For once in her life she was actually intimidated by someone other than Will.

When the Peacekeepers had left her she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in and sat in the chair that was at the styling station. Although when she did there were squeals of excitement and she jumped back up as three women that had dark hair and light skin, probably triplets, walked in looking like children that had just received a wonderful gift that they had wanted for years.

"Oooo, she's not blonde! I've only ever worked on prissy little blondes," said one of the women as she started brushing out Naomi's hair, her blue eyes glinting.

Another woman, this one with cherry red eyes, started to work on her face and said, "I agree, sister, although she isn't talking much, I like her.

Naomi figured that this was her prep team but when the last woman started working on her body she tensed. She wasn't used to anyone touching her, not even Will had touched her for anything other than maybe a hug or a pat on the shoulder. And no three people that she didn't even know were touching her simultaneously.

So, to at least feel as if she knew something about them she spoke, "Um, I don't believe I know your names. I'm Naomi Tosk."

The three women looked up and the one with blue eyes spoke, "You _do _talk. Sparkle said that you were mute. We apologize for not talking to you dear, we just didn't know."

Then the third one with green eyes that hadn't spoken before chimed in, "I just hate Sparkle sometimes. Well, I'm Vinia and the one with the blue eyes is Vinita and the last one is Velvet. If you hadn't guessed we're triplets," she then smiled and went back to work at doing Naomi's nails, turning them into little points at the tips.

In about three hours Naomi was considered fit to see Zircon, her stylist, and was left alone in the room to wait for him. She had been waiting for wait seemed like an eternity before a tall man came in and looked her up and down as he placed a dress bag on a table.

In a voice that had a surprisingly thin Capitol accent he said, "I am Zircon, your stylist. I see that the V triplets worked hard," he continued as he circled her, "But they forgot the tattoos that Amethyst insisted on," he sighed and went over to a makeup kit.

When he came back he was holding a few pots of face-painting supplies and a brush. Naomi shivered when he put the brush down on her arm because the paint was cold. He smiled at her as he put the paint down in swirls and patterns. She noticed that it was all red and black and that he was also holding a can of spray-in hair color that was a bright red and she wondered why red was the focus of this outfit.

Naomi soon found out when he was done and had pulled out the dress. It was a red silk shift that went down to her knees and ended in a jagged line. The part that went over the shift was black mesh with matching gloves, the mesh being cut the exact same way as the shift. The boots that matched the outfit were covered in buckles on the side and they went halfway up to her knees.

The last part of the outfit was a jacket that was the same as Tony's but with the bottom ripped off where the dress ended.

When Naomi had put the costume on Zircon put the spray in her hair he told her that she looked beautiful and that her angled bob-style hair was perfect for the outfit. She was about to thank him and admire his work when the gong went off and she was rushed off to face the whole of Panem.

**AN: Okay! Chapter is done *falls over*. Alright there won't be a Tony freakout till the games because I just couldn't find space for it with Amethyst being all awesome so peace out or whatever.**

**Moonrealm**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OK! I would have posted sooner but I had other stuff going on. And the internet connection broke down where I was. But now I have interwebs so I can post more about Kassy and Nikola, as you got Tony and Naomi last chapter. I will try to get to the games faster, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Hunger Games._

**Doing my best,**

**Moonrealm**

_Kassy in the Remake Center_

After Kassy had stepped into the remake center a group of peacekeepers grabbed her and Nikola and pulled them down a hall with the other tributes that had arrived right before and after them from 4, 2, and 5. Though, they had been told, district 1 was already there.

In the room that Kassy had been shoved into there were two women and a man waiting around a styling station. When they saw her they all smiled a little nervously and escorted her to the station, chattering about how lovely her hair was but not asking eye contact at all. They had probably been told about her problem was all that Kassy could think of to explain their behavior.

Kassy gave a tired sigh and said to them, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I just want to get along with you and as long as you don't act too scared or mean or try to hurt me I'll be fine. I really, really, don't want to let her out so just tell me what you're gonna do before you do it."

The taller of the two women nodded and told her that she was just going to work on her hair and that the other woman, Flora, was going to work on her body and that the man, Titan, was going to do her makeup and hands.

Kassy nodded and closed her eyes, going over her strategy and thinking about her competition as her prep team worked to get her ready for that night. But she snapped up when there was a tap at her shoulder and whirled around in her seat, ready to strike if it was necessary. She had no need to, though, because it was just Flora telling her that they had to go get the hair off her body and wash it off before Titan could put her makeup on.

She nodded and stood, letting the first woman that had spoken to her, Nova, lead her to the bathtub that was in the far corner of the room and filled with a gritty gray-green substance. Kassy shuddered as she stepped into the bath and let the team continue her work. It hurt, for sure, but she couldn't show weakness, Natalie would come out at the slightest break in Kassy's composure.

Fortunately, it was over fast and Kassy was given a robe and placed back in the chair so that Titan and Flora could do her face and nails while Nova finished on her hair. So, Kassy just drifted off into a calm and dreamless sleep while her team finished up.

Kassy was woken up by the sound of people talking, well yelling, with each other. There were three people, her prep team, and a fourth person she didn't recognize standing together in a corner yelling at each other. She barely heard any of the conversation but caught her name, the word Amethyst, and District One repeatedly throughout the argument.

Tired with sitting there and waiting she got up and walked over to the small group, trying to manage her hair which was curled and pinned up so that it fell down to her shoulders. When she had stood up the fourth person looked over and smiled at her. It was a woman with bubble gum pink hair and matching nails. Her skin was a purple-white color, obviously dyed, and her eyes were a light magenta. She wore a shimmery purple dress with frills on the skirt that had been lined with pink ribbon and to complete the outfit she had high-heeled boots that were a silvery-purple color.

Kassy silently gagged inside at all of the pink that this woman had chosen to wear and put on a fake smile before the lady introduced herself, "Hi! I'm Candy, you're stylist," she squeaked in her capitol accent, "I brought you your costume!"

As Candy pulled a dress bag out from behind her back Kassy could only imagine what the bound to be frilly and pink outfit looked like. While she had been thinking Candy had pulled out the dress. Kassy felt a wave of relief wash over her as she took in the outfit.

It was made of a silver material that reflected any light it caught. The design of the dress was rather simple. It was drape-style and went all the way down to Kassy's feet where it pooled on the ground. There was a thin black belt at the waist and black pins at the shoulders. Someone from modern day would have said it looked Roman.

When Kassy was in her dress black pins were put in her hair and Candy finished applying makeup to her face. Her outfit was completed by black sandals, black eye-liner, silver eye shadow, and silver lipstick. She looked unlike herself, with her fiery red hair and green eyes being the only flash of color in the pale light reflecting off of the dress. Unfortunately, her thoughts were cut short by an exited squeak from Candy as the gong sounded and Kassy was rushed out to her chariot.

_Nikola in the Remake Center_

When Kassy had been taken to her stylist team Nikola was escorted a little further to the next room before he was handed to his very own team. It was made up of just a man and a woman, no third member. Nikola noticed this quickly and questioned them, "Aren't there supposed to be three of you?"

After he spoke the woman looked a little bit upset and said, "Ah, my husband, the last of our crew, was in an accident." when she had finished talking she burst into tears and started fixing Nikola's hair to occupy herself.

The man started to work on his feet and elaborated, "Forgive my sister. Eve's husband was in a car accident and is currently in the hospital, unfortunately in a coma."

Nikola silently nodded and watched the man, who didn't sound very sorry for Eve's husband, shape his nails into unnaturally perfect curves at the top. All the while feeling Eva brush his dark hair back, pulling it into a short ponytail, since his hair only went down to his shoulders.

It took a few hours to make Nikola look "perfect" in Eve's and her brother, Evan's, eyes. But when he was he felt like a different person with what capitol people considered "minimal" amounts of makeup and hair that was actually under control for once.

When Nikola's stylist came in it was a very muscular man with dark skin. He was bald and had a goatee. And while he put Nikola's costume on he was silent, so silent that if Nikola closed his eyes he could almost believe that the large man wasn't there.

After Nik's stylist had finished he tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the mirror. Nik just nodded and looked at his reflection. He was someone he didn't recognize. His outfit had baggy black pants with a silver tunic that went halfway to his knees. He also had black combat boots and a cloak that was silver and edged in black ribbons that trailed down to his feet. He looked like a robotic hunter in his eyes with his black hair pulled back behind his head to complete the outfit.

When he was done taking in his costume Nik nodded to his stylist as the gong sounded and he was ushered out to be paraded around.

_The Tribute Parade_

When all of the tributes were ready they were ushered into their chariots and the doors to the chariot garage opened. The whole of Panem was watching.

As the chariots pulled out into the circle there were gasps and cheers as the capitol people watched the districts pass by.

_**District 1:**_

When Naomi and Tony came out the capitol people were shocked, no stylist had ever gone this far away from the cheery pastel colors that usually represented District 1. But they got over it quickly and started cheering and throwing roses at Tony and Naomi, who were looking firm but still waving at their adoring fans.

_**District 2:**_

The district two tributes were dressed in shiny black robes to represent the stone quarries of their district and got a reasonable amount of applause because the girl was waving and throwing kisses while the boy stood there and waved at them.

_**District 3:**_

When Kassy and Nikola came out they got a little more than their fair share of applause, with both of them throwing waves and kisses out to the crowd.

_**District 4:**_

The district four tributes looked miserable; they were dressed up as giant fish. Because of this they didn't get much applause and went by, almost unnoticed.

_**District 5:**_

District 5's tributes were dressed up in glowing jumpsuits and the crowd gave them a lot of applause.

_**District 6:**_

The brother and sister from district six were dressed up as what appeared to be planes. The girl didn't look very happy about this but her younger brother acted energetic and happy, earning them plenty of potential sponsors.

_**District 7:**_

The boy and girl from district 7 were dressed in leaf green tunics that actually looked as if they were made of leaves with brown leggings underneath. They were good at waving and got a good amount of attention.

_**District 8:**_

These tributes were dressed in outfits made out of patches of different kinds of fabric and didn't look all too happy, they looked more threatening and bloodthirsty than happy to be there.

_**District 9:**_

The district 9 tributes were dressed in golden clothing with wreaths made out of grain in their hair. They were pretty friendly so the Capitol people liked them enough.

_**District 10:**_

Dressed as cows, the district ten tributes looked pretty mad and they didn't get much attention from the people watching.

_**District 11:**_

The next two tributes were dressed in fluffy white clothes that had fake fruit all over them. They got a fairly good amount of attention.

_**District 12:**_

__The tributes from district 12 were dressed in black. The fabric was patterned to look like coal to show 12's industry and they got a ton of attention due to the fact that the girl was deaf; plenty of sponsors for them.

**AN: Done! Hope you liked it. All of the tributes are based off of me and my friends (with different names, of course). And yes, one of my friends is deaf. **

**So yeah stay tuned because there is only like 3 or 4 chapters left till the games.**

**Ta ta for now,**

**Moonrealm**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know I'm not posting but I needed some test readers to look over my work so it takes longer. Well, we get closer and closer to the games, and to finding out the victor. I really have nothing else to say up here other than PLEASE REVIEW, and that comment now includes my real life friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.**

**Adios,**

**Moonrealm**

_District 1_

After the tribute parade Tony and Naomi were sent to their apartments where they would be housed until the games. Being from District One they were on the first floor and went straight to their rooms to wash out the hair-dye and get rid of the makeup that came with their costumes.

_Tony_: When Tony got to his room he ran into the bathroom and pressed a few buttons on the shower panel. He had seen a shower like it before and fortunately got pleasantly warm water with a scentless soap and soft brush to wipe it off with.

Once Tony was presentable as a normal person he walked out into the main room of the apartment and saw that Shine, Sparkle, and Scorpio were all in the living room, watching the recaps of the parade. When he asked where Naomi was they just shrugged and told him that dinner would be ready soon.

_Naomi:_ Once Naomi got to her room she went straight to the bathroom and tapped a few buttons on the panel. She stepped into a cool shower with cherry blossom scented soap. After she had gotten all of the paint and makeup off she grabbed a black skirt that went about halfway to her knees and a simple gray tank-top.

After Naomi was ready she went out of her room and found the others eating dinner. They had just started so she took the seat next to Tony and spooned some of the food that was on the platters onto her plate. As Naomi started eating quickly yet neatly Sparkle started talking as she drank a glass of what appeared to be wine.

"So," she said before taking another sip of the drink, "You both did pretty well, but Naomi, you need to work on appearing more, ah, likeable."

Naomi hid a frown behind her napkin and was about to say something when Tony cut her off, "What are you talking about? She did great! It's just that you don't understand that being strong and mysterious can get you sponsors too."

Sparkle just stared at Tony as if nobody had ever talked back to her. Naomi smirked behind a bite of food, this was probably the first time someone had. After Sparkle got over herself she made a comment back at Tony, "How dare you talk to me that way! Without me helping you the both of you would die in that arena in a second. You wouldn't have a single sponsor!"

Naomi finally got a word in because Tony had lost his sudden spurt of bravery that he had defended her with. "You know what, we don't need you!" she yelled, losing her poker face, "We can survive on our own. From now on Tony and I are allies; we can rely on each other." She then stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

Sparkle looked taken aback that Naomi had said anything in the argument, let alone yelled at her and just started eating her food again. But, as Tony stood up, Shine opened his mouth. "Are you leaving too?" he asked with a malicious grin on his face, "Because, if you do, I will personally make your time in that arena a nightmare; or I will for as long as you survive. This is your last chance, Tony. If you stay I'll even help the both of you, I'll get Sparkle to forgive Naomi," he finished and stuck his hand out for Tony to shake in agreement.

Tony stood there like a deer in the headlights as he thought. If he went with Naomi then he would definitely have a worthwhile ally. But, if he stayed here he would have the assurance of sponsors and training help. It was a hard decision but he sat back down at the table and said, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her," to himself as he started eating again.

_District 3_

Kassy: In her room Kassy stripped off the shiny dress and pulled a simpler, pale blue one out of the closet. To get the makeup off she walked into the bathroom and punched the buttons on the panel randomly. She ended up with a torrent of freezing water and an orangey-scented soap.

The surprise of the water caused her to lose her grip for just a second, but a second was all that Natalie needed to take over.

From the living room of the apartment Janey heard crashes and what sounded like glass shattering in the female tribute, Kassiana's, room. Afraid that the older girl would end up hurting herself she walked down the hall and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she tried the handle, it was unlocked, and walked into the room, not knowing what she was getting into.

Kassy's room was clean and undamaged but she could hear crashing sounds coming from the bathroom, so she silently walked over to the bathroom door and tapped it lightly. "Just a second," came a voice from behind the door. Janey took an involuntary step back, the voice sounded like Kassy's, but it had a different edge to it, the edge of the voice of the other tributes that had tried to kill her in her own games.

Though, before Janey could flee the room Kassy opened the door. She was dressed in a blue sundress that had red streaks on it, streaks made by blood. "Hi, Janey," said Kassy as she pulled a sharp piece of broken mirror out from behind her back, "I'm afraid that Kassy is, ah, unavailable," she finished as she pinned the smaller girl to the floor and raised the mirror shard up to strike her arm.

Nikola heard a scream from the room across the hall and ran out of his own room, dressed in dark jeans and a white T-shirt. He didn't see anyone else in the hall or the living room so he assumed that he was hearing things before another scream came from Kassy's room, the scream of a younger girl.

Assuming that Janey or Kassy was in trouble he ran into the female tribute's room and saw Kassy standing over the limp form of their mentor, laughing. "Kassiana… Wha-what are you doing?" he asked the older girl. She turned towards him slowly and smiled. "Well, hello, Nikola," she said to him as she charged.

Nik reacted quickly and dodged Kassy, tripping her. Once she was on the ground he pinned her and tried to take the glass shard from her hand, she slashed him and he took his hand that was pinning her to the ground off to use it to slow the bleeding from the scratch on his chest. She took the opportunity to try and escape but he pinned her again with his knee and grabbed the shard.

She tried to pull it back but it caught the hair that was falling over her face and cut it off cleanly, distracting her as she tried to clear it off. Nik grabbed the shard as she did this and put it up to her throat. The second he did so the girl's eyes cleared and she looked up at him and then back at the shard that rested on her neck. "Nik?" she said, "What did she do?"

He raised the knife a little and said, "She? You mean that part of your brain that kills people?" as he went and felt Janey's throat for a pulse.

Kassy then noticed her wrecked room and saw Janey, "Is-is she alive?"

Nik nodded quickly and carried their mentor out of the room, running for the elevator. As he punched the button to the ground floor he said to Kassy, "Get the others."

She nodded, tears in her eyes, and went to go knock on everyone's doors.

Once they had gathered she took them downstairs where a team of medical personnel were looking Janey and Nik over, the district one tributes looking out from the entrance to their apartment. When the medics saw Kassy they grabbed her too and looked her over too.

As Kassy had her hand bandaged the district one boy walked over to her and asked, "What happened?"

Kassy looked up at him and saw the scared expression on his face. Not knowing what to say she just said, "There was an accident. A, um, mirror broke and the shards hurt us," since it was partly true.

The boy's eyes grew wide and he just said, "Oh," obviously skeptical that just falling shards could do that much damage.

His female tribute counterpart walked up and grabbed his shoulder, reaching up a little since she was short, and said, "Tony, we aren't supposed to talk to them until training."

He leaned down to reply as they walked away.

After they had left Candy came up behind Kassy and said, "Wow, I can't believe that that Tony guy likes you! It's just so sweet! Like that poor couple from district 12 a while back, the one where the girl gave her life to save that little girl and the boy got killed by the district 2 boy, how tragic."

Kassy whipped around and glared at Candy, a slight blush creeping onto her face as she said, "What are you talking about!"

Candy laughed and then said, "Sooo, what happened in your room? You never did say when you came to get us."

"Oh, uh," Kassy stammered as she decided what to say.

She didn't have to explain when Nikola came over and said, "Kassy had asked Janey to show her how to use the shower and Janey slipped and fell into the mirror," he didn't mention the screams because everyone else had either had music on or been in the shower, so they didn't hear them, "So when I heard the crash I went to see what was happening and I found Kassy trying to help Janey," he then paused to think of an excuse for his cut, "And I got cut because I startled Kassy, she was defending herself."

Candy looked at him and then at Kassy and seemed to believe them so she got up and walked away.

Kassy turned to Nik and said, "So, what do you want? You could have gotten rid of me then and there if you said what really happened."

"I want to be allies," he said, "Let's work together in that arena."

Kassy just nodded and looked at Janey, who was awake now that the medics had given her medical attention. They had said that she would be fine, that she had just lost a lot of blood and that after they gave her some she had woken up.

Nik followed her gaze and got up. He walked over to Janey and whispered in her ear. The girl nodded and looked at Kassy quickly. In the split second that Kassy caught her eyes she knew what the girl wanted to say, _None of this had ever happened_.


End file.
